Hypnosis
by Lindsay Lestrange
Summary: Universo Alternativo, Slash, HP x DM. Draco não sabia qual era a ligação entre o aluno novo e o vampiro que conhecera na Floresta Proibida. A única coisa que ele tinha certeza é que devia se manter o mais longe possível de Harry Potter.
1. Deep Forest

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence à J. K. Roling, Warner Brothers e etc.

Avisos: Slash, Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy.

Universo Alternativo. Fanfic sobre vampiros.

* * *

**Hypnosis**

I. Deep Forest

Eu me sentia muito, muito idiota naquele momento. Virei o rosto para trás e, lá longe, a uns cem metros, um grupo de pessoas estava parado na borda da floresta. Alguém levantou a mão e acenou, mas daquela distância eu não conseguia ver quem era. Devia ser Pansy.

Eles deviam estar rindo de mim agora, pensando como Draco Malfoy podia estar fazendo algo assim.

Grunhindo, voltei a olhar para frente e continuar caminhando. Estúpidos amigos. Estúpida aposta. Estúpido _eu_, por tê-la aceito. Quem seria tão idiota a ponto de entrar na Floresta Proibida (que tinha esse nome por _algum_ motivo), a meia noite, empunhando apenas uma lanterna, e com a promessa de só voltar quando achasse alguma coisa interessante? Aparentemente eu.

Se estivesse em minhas condições mentais normais, eu teria muito saudavelmente recusado a aposta. Mas Blaise sabia cutucar minhas feridas, de modo a me fazer superar a covardia em favor do orgulho.

Mas, afinal, que maldita coisa _interessante_ eu podia achar numa floresta de coníferas? O chão era de terra batida, coberto de folhas e das grandes raízes das gigantescas árvores. O que meus amigos esperavam que eu achasse? Um unicórnio, um pote de ouro, o Barney¹? No final eu iria acabar levando um galho seco, mas eu tinha que pelo menos fingir procurar. Com esse pensamento, fui andando cada vez mais para dentro da floresta, apenas o facho de luz da lanterna para me guiar na escuridão.

Procurei fazer um caminho reto, assim poderia retornar com mais facilidade. Olhando para trás novamente, percebi que não conseguia mais enxergar meus amigos. Engoli em seco e continuei.

Depois de mais quinze minutos de caminhada, a coisa mais empolgante que encontrei foi um cogumelo, que só fui notar sua existência depois de ter tropeçado nele, porque uma névoa cobria todo chão. Foi somente ai que percebi que a floresta de repente parecia estar sob um véu branco.

Decidi que era hora de voltar. Peguei o cogumelo (já preparando o discurso: "Não é realmente fantástico que um fungo viva numa floresta assim?") e tomei o caminho de volta. Ou pelo menos o que eu achava que era o caminho de volta, com toda aquela névoa atrapalhando minha visão.

Um barulho de galho se quebrando fez meus olhos vasculharem freneticamente toda a minha volta, procurando pela origem do som. Mas só vi branco e mais branco e o vulto de algumas árvores. O facho de luz da minha lanterna moveu-se inquieto até minhas pernas terem força para andar novamente.

Eu teria corrido se não houvesse raízes demais me impedindo.

É isso que dava estudar numa escola perdida no norte do Reino Unido que tinha como vizinha uma floresta sombria e definitivamente assustadora que era palco de muitas lendas. Quantas vezes o idiota do zelador, Hagrid, já não forçara os alunos, inclusive eu, a "aprender mais sobre a cultura e crenças" do povo dali. Ele falava com adoração sobre lobisomens, espectros, fantasmas, vampiros, centauros e mais uma infinidade de basbaquices só para assustar os mais novos.

Porém, agora, enquanto eu andava o mais rápido que podia no meio da neblina, todas essas histórias pipocavam em minha mente uma atrás da outra, desenfreadas.

Não que eu estivesse com medo. Onde já se viu Draco Malfoy com—

- AAAH! – Gritei quando jurei ter visto um vulto se mover de trás de uma árvore para outra.

Numa atitude totalmente impensada e irracional, corri para lá para ver quem era. Depois de vasculhar, constatei, com grande alívio, e agora duvidando um pouco de minha sanidade, que não havia ninguém.

- Procurando por mim?

Um calafrio como eu nunca havia sentido antes desceu por minha espinha assim que eu ouvi a voz atrás de mim, tão perto, o hálito frio soprando em minha nuca. Virei-me por puro reflexo, apenas para encarar um par de olhos profundamente negros que refletiam pura malícia, mas que eram também alucinados e febris. Eram hipnotizantes.

Rapidamente desci o olhar, encontrando um sorriso ferino de dentes brancos e retilíneos, mas também de caninos incrivelmente pontiagudos.

Era um vampiro.

* * *

¹ — Barney, o dinossauro roxo, amiguinho das crianças e só um tantinho assustador.

* * *

_N/A: Sim, eu fiz uma creature!fic. Muita gente acha esse gênero ruim, mas espero gostem da fic. XD_

_E por que vampiros?Bom, eu gosto deles desde que assisti _Entrevista Com O Vampiro _(yay, Lestat!), mas resolvi escrever uma agora depois de ter lido _Twilight _ou, em português, _Crepúsculo_, e fiquei totalmente apaixonada pelo Edward. Quem não fica? Ele e a Bella são tão fofinhos. Mas a fic não vai ser uma cópia do livro, longe disso, só vai manter alguns conceitos._

_Reviews, eu amo reviews!Por favor, me mandem suas opiniões!_

_Obs.: está pequeno, eu sei, mas considere isso como um teste. Qualquer coisa, eu apago! XD_


	2. Red Tinged Blossom

**Hypnosis**

II. Red-Tinged Blossom

Era difícil descrever como eu me sentia no momento. Parecia que tinha acabado de acordar de um desmaio – é como se eu tivesse dormido sem querer dormir, esquecido de coisas que devia lembrar. Eu tentei abrir os olhos, mas as pálpebras ainda estavam pesadas demais, então levantei a mão para coçá-las, acabando por descobrir que eu segurava algo.

- Ele está acordando!

- Draco?Draco, você está bem?

Abri totalmente os olhos, apenas para me assustar com o rosto de Pansy. Ela não era lá a coisa mais bonita do mundo com suas bochechas de bullgod.

- Sim, eu acho que sim. – Respondi, empurrando Pansy um pouco para trás para que eu pudesse me sentar. Olhando ao redor, percebi que ainda estava de noite, ou melhor dizendo, madrugada, e que ainda estávamos ao lado da Floresta Proibida.

Finalmente olhei para o que estava segurando. Era uma bonita flor branca com manchas em vermelho vivo. Nunca tinha visto igual na vida. Mas eu não fazia idéia de como nem porque estava com ela.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei aos meus amigos, que faziam uma roda em volta de mim.

Theodore coçou a cabeça. – Nós também não sabemos, esperávamos que você fosse nos explicar.

Eu fiquei ainda mais confuso, e deixei isso se refletir em meu rosto. Blaise resolveu tomar frente da conversa.

- Nós tínhamos feito uma aposta, lembra?Você foi desafiado a entrar na Floresta Proibida e pegar algo legal para provar que não era um garotinho mimado e covarde. O que nós sabemos foi que você entrou, e foi andando até que não conseguimos mais vê-lo. Aí quando você estava demorando demais, fomos procurá-lo andando pela borda da floresta e encontramos você deitado aqui no gramado. E aí você acordou.

Depois da explicação de Blaise, o que eu tinha esquecido voltou em uma só vez: eu andando pela floresta, a neblina, os barulhos estranhos e...

- O vampiro! – Eu falei, aterrorizado. Meus amigos deram um pulo para trás com o ato repentino. – Tinha um vampiro na floresta, e ele tinha a íris do olho totalmente preta!Tinha até os dentes pontudos!E ele ia me matar... Mas... O que aconteceu?

Depois do choque, Theodore foi o primeiro a rir. Depois Blaise, Millicent, Pansy e até Crabbe e Goyle, que nem deviam saber qual era a piada.

- Um vampiro? Draco, francamente! – Theodore disse entre risadas.

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, irritado. – É verdade, estou falando sério!

- Acho melhor nunca mais deixarmos Hagrid contar as histórias dele para você, elas estão mexendo com a sua cabeça.

- Cala a boca, Blaise. Eu realmente vi um vampiro. Se não quiserem acreditar, azar o de vocês.

- Não se preocupe, daqui para frente todos iremos usar colares de alho. – Ele disse, e todos voltaram a rir.

Levantei, carrancudo. Eu tinha certeza que vira um vampiro. Parecia alucinação, eu sabia, mas era verdade! Comecei a andar, em direção ao castelo de Hogwarts, nossa escola, só querendo tomar um bom banho quente e dormir. Antes que eu pudesse dar mais de três passos, Pansy segurou meu pulso.

- Bom, vampiros a parte, você cumpriu seu desafio. – Ela tirou a flor de minha mão e começou a admirá-la. – Nunca imaginei que numa floresta assim pudesse crescer uma flor tão bonita. Onde a achou, Draco?

Eu vasculhei minha mente em busca da resposta, mas só lembrei de ter pegado um cogumelo feio e amarelo cinzento. Ou o cogumelo tinha sofrido uma drástica mutação, ou eu tinha começado a fazer mágica.

- Não sei. – Respondi tentando me lembrar de qualquer coisa depois do ataque do vampiro.

Theodore riu alto. – Quem sabe não foi o vampiro que deu para você, Draco?

O grupo voltou a rir, mas eu não tinha tanta certeza se o que Nott disse era mentira. Eu precisava pensar, mas antes eu precisava dormir. E antes de tudo isso eu tinha que colocar meus _amigos_ no lugar deles.

- Podem achar graça, porém, é bom vocês terem em mente que eu venci a aposta e que agora todos estão me devendo favores. – A risada morreu imediatamente e eu deixei um sorriso debochado surgir em meu rosto. – E o primeiro deles é: nada de piadinhas sobre vampiros. Agora vamos voltar.

Comecei a andar e todos obedientemente me seguiram. Antes de entrar no castelo, passei por Pansy e tirei a flor de sua mão, sabendo que aquela era uma pista importante se eu quisesse descobrir o que acontecera aquela noite.

**-x-**

Apenas quatro horas de sono depois, eu estava de pé, a caminho do Grande Salão para o desjejum. Meu cansaço era tanto que só percebi a agitação do resto dos alunos quando me sentei em uma das quatro enormes mesas ao lado de meus amigos, e, ao tentar comer minhas torradas, notei que o falatório estava mais animado que o normal.

Eu odiava não estar informado. Pansy sabia disso – bastou um olhar meu para ela abrir a boca.

- Dumbledore, Snape e McGonagall não estão aqui. Ninguém sabe o porquê.

Virei-me para olhar para a mesa dos professores, e realmente nenhum deles estava lá. Minha curiosidade começou a se aguçar, mas antes que ela pudesse ser alimentada, as portas do Grande Salão se abriram e todos os sumidos entraram por ela, seguidos de dois desconhecidos.

- Atenção, por favor. – O diretor pediu sem necessidade, pois todos os alunos já haviam parado o que estavam fazendo para prestar atenção desde a entrada deles. O silêncio era absoluto. – Tenho uma ótima novidade. O clube de esgrima vai ser reaberto, pois finalmente encontramos um professor qualificado. Dêem as boas vindas à Sirius Black.

O homem mais alto sorriu no que eu imagino ter sido um jeito sedutor, porque pude ouvir todas as meninas ao meu redor suspirarem. Ele tinha cabelos negros e lisos, um tanto longos demais, olhos azuis bem escuros, traços angulosos e porte elegante. Eu deixei um grunhido escapar minha garganta. Nosso último professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, fazia o mesmo tipo modelo capa de revista. Ele era na verdade um ator de filmes de ação. No final, provara ser uma negação, não sabia nada sobre lutar – sabia apenas fazer pose.

Depois que as palmas de boas vindas cessaram, Dumbledore retomou seu discurso.

- E também gostaria de apresentar à vocês o afilhado de Sirius Black, Harry Potter, que veio cursar o sétimo ano aqui em Hogwarts. – Mais palmas se seguiram. – Pode se sentar em qualquer uma das quatro mesas, Harry.

O rapaz, de traços tão bonitos e pele tão branca quanto Black, começou a vasculhar o salão com seus olhos de um verde quase inacreditável. Várias pessoas abriram espaços nos bancos para ele poder se sentar. Potter se virou para minha mesa, e nossos olharem se cruzaram. Nem sei dizer quem foi o primeiro a desviar, de tão rápido que foi, mas a sensação estranha permaneceu por longos momentos.

- Ei, Harry, venha sentar aqui! – Gritou um dos gêmeos Weasley. Eu nunca sei diferencia-los. Enquanto isso, o outro, fosse Fred ou George, fazia sinais escandalosos indicando um lugar vazio ao lado dele e de outro Weasley, Ronald. Aliás, Weasleys é o que não falta, principalmente naquela mesa.

Potter sorriu para eles e resolveu sentar-se ali.

- Você ouviu, ele está no nosso ano! – Daphne Greengrass cochichou animadamente para Pansy, e eu não pude deixar de ouvir, afinal, elas estavam ao meu lado.

- Ele não parece ter dezessete anos, tem cara de mais velho. Daria para ele uns dezenove, vinte anos. – Pansy disse, olhando o novato conversar com seus colegas de mesa.

Daphne fez bico, vendo que Parkinson não estava tão entusiasmada quanto ela. Rapidamente voltou-se para Millicent, que encarava a mesa dos professores, babando enquanto admirava o novo professor. Pobre homem. Ninguém merece uma mulher que nem Bulstrode.

Enquanto Daphne e Millicent conversavam, puxei Pansy e Blaise, que se sentavam, respectivamente, dos meus lados direito e esquerdo.

- O que foi? – Blaise perguntou um tanto irritado. Ele devia estar de mau humor por ter aumentado a competição na escola. Agora as meninas ficariam vidradas em Black e Potter e esqueceriam do resto da população masculina. Eu, sinceramente, não estava me importando. Tinha assuntos mais sérios para resolver.

- Isso é muito estranho.

- O que é tão estranho?

- Todas essas coincidências, Pansy. Primeiro o vampiro na Floresta Proibida. Então, _misteriosamente_, dois caras aparecem na escola _do nada_, sendo que um deles vai entrar no sétimo ano. Quem muda de escola no sétimo ano?E em outubro ainda por cima!Já se passaram dois meses de aula!

Pansy suspirou, parecendo irritada. – Você e essa história de vampiro. Tem noção do quão ridículo isso soa?E, além do mais, não é tão estranho assim. Black conseguiu um emprego em Hogwarts, e como isso aqui é longe de tudo, Potter, sendo seu afilhado, que mora com ele, teve que se transferir. Viu, é uma teoria totalmente plausível.

Torci o nariz, tendo que concordar com ela. Mas só um pouco.

- É, Draco... – Blaise falou. – Eles são perfeitamente normais. Black deu um sorriso enorme e tenho certeza que não havia nenhum canino super desenvolvido. Veja pelo lado bom, o clube de esgrima vai ser reaberto. Eu vou me inscrever, você vai?

- Vou sim, nem que seja só para ficar de olho nesses dois.

- Você está soando como uma fã louca.

- Ah, cale a boca!

Isso chamou a atenção de Theodore, sentado de frente para nós.

- O que foi?Vocês vão entrar no clube de esgrima? – Ele perguntou um tanto alto, para todos que estavam ao nosso redor.

Eu e Blaise balançamos a cabeça, concordando. Pansy fez um movimento de descaso com a mão. Ela era péssima nesse tipo de atividade. Daphne também deixou passar. Millicent, porém, não deixou sua falta de habilidade a intimidar, e acenou fervorosamente que sim. Coitado do Black, ganhara uma perseguidora. Crabbe e Goyle pareciam confusos enquanto mastigavam sem parar seus pãezinhos cheios de geléia. Bom, eles _definitivamente_ não tinham a leveza necessária para a esgrima.

Rolei os olhos, tomando um último gole de chá e me levantando da mesa.

- Não quero me atrasar para a aula de Química. – Eu disse, e logo a maioria das pessoas da mesa já estava de pé também.

**-x-**

A sala de aula de Química era um tanto excêntrica. Ficava na parte subterrânea do castelo, onde era sempre muito frio, principalmente nessa época do ano, num lugar onde os alunos chamavam carinhosamente de Masmorras, que era também onde ficava meu dormitório. Ao todo, havia quatro dormitórios espalhados por Hogwarts.

As paredes de pedra tinham longas prateleiras cheias de tubos de ensaio e compartimentos de vidro que guardavam substâncias estranhas e de cores variadas. As carteiras eram feitas para duas pessoas dividirem-nas. E o cômodo era cheio de sombras por causa da estranha iluminação. Como uma escola do século XXI poderia parecer com aquilo era um mistério para mim, mas Hogwarts era um colégio estranho – mantinha alguns costumes das escolas antigas, como esse visual arcaico e a prática de um esporte como a esgrima.

Sentei-me numa das carteiras, Zabini acomodando-se ao meu lado. Ele estava quieto, ainda meio carrancudo.

- Mas Blaise, você não acha que tem pelo menos uma pequena possibilidade de um deles ser o vampiro? – Perguntei sussurrando.

Zabini virou-se para mim, entre incrédulo e muito, _muito_ irritado. Seus olhos escuros estavam cheios de veneno. E foi encarando os olhos de Blaise que eu percebi que eles eram realmente _muito _escuros, quase pretos... Seria possível que...?

- Você. Está. Obcecado. – Ele disse entre dentes, e levantou-se. – Eu não sou obrigado a ouvir esse monte de besteiras.

Eu olhei, de queixo caído, enquanto Blaise se sentava no único lugar disponível na sala, que era ao lado de Longbottom. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo?Todos sabiam que Longbottom era o pior aluno de Química da escola inteira, e que eu era o melhor (depois de Granger, mas ela não conta). Como ele podia me trocar assim tão facilmente?

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Snape entrou na sala, e todos imediatamente calaram-se e se ajeitaram em seus lugares. Virei para frente, decidido a esquecer meu amigo traidor. Snape era o melhor professor da escola, Química era minha matéria favorita e essa aula seria muito interessante. Eu não podia desperdiçá-la pensando em coisas desnecessárias.

- Abram seus livros textos na página 312. – Snape disse, e virou-se para a lousa. – A matéria de hoje é—

De repente a porta abriu-se, e todas as cabeças se viraram para a fonte do barulho.

- Desculpe, professor, eu me atrasei porque estava acertando umas coisas sobre minhas aulas na diretoria. - Harry Potter disse, parecendo desconfortável.

Snape apenas estreitou os olhos. – Alunos atrasados não entram na minha aula.

- Mas eu tenho uma autorização do diretor para participar da sua aula. – Ele disse tirando do bolso um pedaço de papel amassado.

Severus caminhou até ele, arrancando o papel de sua mão bruscamente. Leu as palavras com visível fúria, e no fim apenas virou-se de volta para a lousa.

- Sente-se e não me atrapalhe mais. – Ele praticamente rosnou.

Potter deu um sorriso triunfante, então começou a procurar um lugar. Quando viu que só havia uma cadeira ao meu lado, a felicidade em seu rosto desapareceu e no lugar dela, o nervosismo surgiu. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo uma, duas vezes e não saiu do lugar.

Snape quebrou o giz com que estava escrevendo na lousa.

- Vai sentar ou não? – Perguntou num tom tão ameaçador que todos os alunos encolheram-se.

Passando a mão pelo cabelo uma terceira vez, Potter andou com passos hesitantes até o meu lado e sentou-se, puxando a cadeira o mais longe possível que nossa mesa conjunta permitia.

Olhei para ele, estranhando seu comportamento. Qual era o problema comigo?Eu nem tinha falado com ele, ele não tinha direito nenhum de agir como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

Vi o nariz dele se torcer antes dele virar o rosto para a direção oposta a minha. Eu deixei escapar um grunhido indignado. Eu não _fedia_!Malfoys nem _suam_, muito menos fedem! Esse Potter era um total idiota. Que não tinha olfato, ainda por cima. E se ele quisesse me ignorar, eu também podia ignorá-lo. Foquei toda minha atenção em Snape, e sua explicação que envolvia misturas de substâncias e números com várias casas depois da vírgula.

Mas em todos os – poucos, _muito_ poucos e ínfimos – momentos em que eu desviava o olhar para o rapaz sentado ao meu lado, ele estava segurando a borda da mesa tão firmemente que seus nós dos dedos estavam brancos.

* * *

_N/A: Ai ai, eu sabia desde o início que essa fic ia ser crack. Mas eu gosto de fics assim, bobinhas e cheias de clichês, é legal ter uma minha depois de ter lido tantas. Só acho que vou ter que mudar a categoria para humor ou parody._

_O clube de esgrima é, na verdade, um tentativa de reproduzir o Clube de Duelos. Tem bastante a ver, eu acho, porque o jeito como eles duelam lembra esgrima. E eu precisava colocar o Sirius em algum lugar! XD E os anos letivos deles vão ser igual a Hogwarts dos livros, como já deve ter dado para perceber._

_É tão divertido e fácil escrever essa fic que eu me desanimo em ter que escrever _Back At Your Door_. Ela é muito mais complexa e eu tenho que relembrar todos os detalhes da trama antes de começar o capítulo novo. Mas eu já escrevi bastante do capítulo seis, então ele não deve demorar muito!_

_Reviews, please!_

_Lindsay_


	3. Slight Obsession

**Hypnosis**

III. Slight Obsession

Logo que a aula de Química acabou, Potter levantou-se tão rápido que sua cadeira balançou como se fosse cair, e ele saiu praticamente voando da sala. O observei, tentando imaginar o porquê de um comportamento tão estranho, e quando voltei a olhar para a sala, Blaise estava na minha frente, a mochila pendurada em um dos ombros.

- Desculpe-me por minha falta de paciência. – Ele disse antes de qualquer coisa, sabendo que eu nem falaria com ele se não tivesse pedido desculpas. Apenas acenei, aceitando. A postura séria de Blaise imediatamente desfez-se em uma de diversão. – E aí, como foi com o potencial vampirinho?

Bufei diante do descaso dele. Será que ninguém levava a sério minha teoria?

- Não deu para descobrir muita coisa além de que ele não gosta do meu perfume. – Eu disse um tanto infeliz demais.

Blaise riu alto.

- E o que pretende fazer agora?

- Continuar observando Potter. Mas não podemos esquecer o Black; quando começam as aulas de esgrima?

- Só semana que vem. – Ele disse, girando as mãos para mostrar que ainda ia demorar muito. Apenas suspirei frustrado.

- Teremos que esperar então. Por enquanto só Potter está ao nosso alcance. – Eu sorri quando uma idéia surgiu em minha cabeça. – E nesse fim de semana iremos a Floresta Proibida, começar a investigação do ponto zero.

Zabini fez uma careta, provavelmente antecipando todo o trabalho que teria para escapulir do castelo no meio da noite.

- Você tem que aprender a parar de me incluir sem permissão em seus planos, Sherlock ¹. – Ele disse, mas sabia que acabaria indo de qualquer jeito.

**-x-**

- O mundo está conspirando contra mim! – Grunhi, irritado, chamando a atenção de metade dos ocupantes da mesa.

- Já começou, tão cedo... – Theodore resmungou, cutucando os ovos mexidos que iria comer em seu desjejum.

Os outros apenas fingiram que não tinham escutado, porque já estavam cansados de me ouvir reclamar. Havia quatro dias que eu nem via Potter direito, apenas durante as refeições, e ele estava sempre junto dos Weasley, principalmente dos gêmeos. Esses dois nunca deviam ter voltado para a escola. Eles haviam "fugido" quando eu estava no meu quinto ano, e agora, dois anos depois, voltaram para refazer o sétimo ano que haviam perdido.

Mas se Potter era difícil de ser encontrado, Black era impossível. Havia sumido do mapa, ninguém o via desde o dia em que fora apresentado para a escola.

- Será que eu não estou em mais nenhuma aula com ele? – Perguntei mesmo quando meus amigos não me deram atenção. Estava me referindo a Potter, que aparentemente só dividia comigo as aulas de Química.

Pansy rolou os olhos. – Draco, pare de pensar nisso por um segundo!Que tal trocar de assunto?Vamos falar sobre a redação que temos que entregar hoje na aula de Inglês. Você fez?

Eu apenas concordei, e logo eles começaram a falar sobre o que haviam escrito. Desliguei-me rapidamente da conversa, meus olhos indo parar quase sem querer em Harry Potter, sentado numa mesa longe da minha. Ele chamava atenção no meio de tantas cabeças ruivas. Contudo, não fiquei nem um minuto o olhando, porque sem mais nem menos ele levantou-se e saiu do Grande Salão.

Levantei uma sobrancelha, mais uma vez me perguntando a razão de suas atitudes tão repentinas e sem sentido.

- Ei, Draco, vamos! – Pansy me cutucou, e voltei minha atenção para ela. - Temos aula com o Lupin agora.

Fiz bico enquanto me levantava. Remus J. Lupin, o professor de Inglês, era um bom professor, mas eu não conseguia simpatizar com seu jeito insuportavelmente gentil e suas roupas remendadas. A maioria dos alunos o adorava – para mim, ele era apenas patético.

Chegamos cedo ao corredor que levava a classe, portanto não foi com surpresa que o descobrimos deserto. Blaise tentou abrir a porta, mas estava, aparentemente, emperrada. Ele franziu o cenho, estranhando.

- Deixe-me tentar.

Eu fui para frente, ignorando o olhar de Theodore, de quem duvidava que eu conseguisse. Blaise abriu caminho para mim. Quando peguei na maçaneta, porém, ouvi uns barulhos sussurrados por detrás da grossa porta de madeira, e descaradamente encostei a orelha nela para poder escutar melhor.

- Sirius, você não devia estar aqui. – A voz era de Lupin, eu tinha certeza. – O Harry—

- Não fale mais nada. Eu vou embora, seus alunos chegaram.

A outra voz era, obviamente, de Sirius Black. Mas não tive nem tempo de dizer isso a meus amigos, porque no outro instante, Lupin tinha aberto a porta e eu quase caí por ter estado encostado nela.

- Professor! – Disse sem jeito, sentindo minhas bochechas quentes.

Ele sorriu um tanto aflito. Olhou para mim como se desejasse que eu não estivesse ali.

- Entrem, entrem. Desculpem pela porta trancada, às vezes me distraio preparando a aula e esqueço-me de abri-la.

Eu, Pansy e Blaise trocamos um olhar significativo enquanto entrávamos.

Não havia nem sinal do Black lá dentro.

** -x-**

Depois de uma longa aula dupla sobre obras literárias do século XIX, a qual eu não tinha prestado atenção alguma – estivera ocupado demais tentando entender a ligação entre Black e Lupin – era um alívio ter aula de Educação Física. Às vezes era bom simplesmente não pensar e apenas deixar-se entregar a competitividade de um jogo.

Portanto, foi com um sentimento mais positivo que me separei de Pansy e Theodore, que tinham aula de Geografia, e fui até o campo descoberto junto de Blaise, Vincent e Gregory depois de termos trocado nossos uniformes tradicionais pelo uniforme esportivo de Hogwarts.

Madame Hooch já nos esperava, acompanhada de mais alguns alunos debaixo do céu nublado. Não consegui impedir um sorriso de surgir em meu rosto quando reconheci entre eles Harry Potter, que parecia muito ocupado cavando um buraco na grama com seu tênis.

- O esporte que trabalharemos este mês é o futebol. Acho que não é necessário explicar as regras. – Hooch disse e os alunos acenaram fervorosamente, afinal, futebol era muito popular na Inglaterra, de onde a maioria deles vinha. – Dividam-se em dois times. Os coletes estão aqui.

Ao lado dela havia duas caixas, uma com coletes verdes, a outra com vermelhos. Fui o primeiro a me oferecer para escolher um dos times, já declarando que seria o de verde. Seamus Finnigan ficou com o vermelho. Ele foi quem começou a chamar os jogadores, e é claro que não perdeu tempo em escolher Harry Potter, a grande novidade da escola. Rolei os olhos, e chamei Blaise. No final, os times haviam se separado em nossos próprios grupos de amizade.

Depois de alguns acordos para determinar quem ficaria com qual posição, o jogo começou. Eu sabia que era o destaque do meu time, era o jogador mais rápido da escola. Assim que peguei a bola, em poucos instantes já havia atravessado o campo sem que nenhum dos jogadores do time adversário conseguisse me alcançar, e no último momento passei para Tracey Davis que, apesar de ser uma garota, tinha uma mira incrível. A bola entrou no gol por entre as mãos inseguras do Weasley e marcou o primeiro ponto do meu time.

Eu sorri presunçoso, e troquei um cumprimento com Davis pelo belo chute. E quando olhei para o outro lado do campo, lá estava Potter, parado. Ele não tinha feito nenhum movimento para tentar chegar à bola. Eu estreitei os olhos, o desafiando. Potter apenas sorriu numa expressão serena para mim. Trinquei os dentes, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem por algum motivo que eu desconhecia.

Quando a bola entrou em campo novamente, Crabbe conseguiu arrancá-la de Dean Thomas, e, sem perder tempo, passou-a para mim. Mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse estabilizá-la entre meus pés, um vulto passou ao meu lado, tirando-a de mim. E antes que qualquer um pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Harry Potter estava com os braços abertos numa comemoração, a bola parada junto da rede do gol. Assim que entenderam que tinham marcado um ponto, os jogadores do time vermelho pularam em cima de Potter para comemorar.

Depois disso, foi uma humilhação total. Eu não conseguia ter a posse de bola por mais de alguns segundos. Potter marcou mais três gols e Thomas outros dois. O placar final foi um vergonhoso seis à um.

E enquanto íamos cabisbaixos para o vestiário, Blaise se aproximou de mim.

- Agora eu acredito em você, Draco. Aquela velocidade era sobre-humana.

Somente então que eu deixei de enxergar apenas o lado negativo do jogo, e passei a ver que era uma importante pista para a minha investigação, que era mil vezes mais importante que uma partida de futebol idiota.

Eu me virei para Potter, que estava sentado num dos bancos desamarrando os tênis, ainda sendo parabenizado por seus colegas de time.

- Da próxima vez seja mais cuidadoso, não vai querer ninguém descobrindo que você tem algo de _anormal_. – Eu disse, mesmo sabendo que poderia estar cometendo a maior gafe da minha vida.

Potter arregalou os olhos por um breve instante, e depois seu rosto foi tomado por confusão.

- Anormal? – Seamus Finnigan interferiu. – Isso aqui se chama talento. – Ele concluiu, dando tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do acusado.

- É, Malfoy, você está com inveja. – Weasley bradou em defesa de seu mais novo amiguinho.

Eu estreitei os olhos, e logo Crabbe e Goyle já estavam cada um de um lado meu, prontos para servirem de guarda-costas.

- Já está tão apegado assim, Weasel ²?Quem sabe Potter não deixe algumas migalhas do sucesso para você, não é mesmo?

Em milésimos de segundo, o rosto de Ronald já estava totalmente vermelho e seus punhos fechados em fúria. Finnigan e Thomas também pareciam prontos para partir para briga. Potter apenas levantou-se, mas sua expressão era de alguém profundamente irritado.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy!Você não sabe nada sobre amizade! – Weasley continuou sua gritaria sem sentido.

Eu sorri de lado. – Talvez... Mas sei muito bem reconhecer um _sanguessuga_.

Eu podia jurar que Weasley seria quem começaria a briga de verdade, mas Potter foi quem perdeu o controle primeiro. Com a mesma velocidade que mostrara no campo, ele voou para cima de mim, seu empurrão fazendo-me cair no chão. Consegui ver vagamente que os outros também começavam a brigar: Blaise com Weasley, Vincent com Finnigan, Gregory com Thomas e assim por diante. Mas eu não pude prestar muita atenção neles, pois Potter já estava em cima de mim, os olhos escuros de ódio.

Ele ia acertar um soco em mim, mas algo o fez hesitar, e eu não perdi a chance de escapar dele e me levantar. Tentei acertar-lhe um chute, o qual ele desviou com a maior facilidade do mundo, como se meus movimentos fossem mais lentos que os de uma tartaruga. E todos os outros golpes que desferi, ele desviou com a mesma facilidade, e não mais tentou revidar ou me machucar.

Eu já estava ficando cansado quando Madame Hooch surgiu inesperadamente no vestiário masculino.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo? – Ela gritou histérica, e todos pararam seus movimentos instantaneamente. – Pra diretoria, todos vocês!

* * *

¹ — Sherlock Holmes, personagem fictício criado pelo escritor britânico Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

² — Weasel é um apelido que o Draco deu para o Ron na versão em inglês de HP (eu acho XD), e significa "doninha".

* * *

_N/A: Argh, eu odeio futebol. Mas eles são meninos, e meninos gostam dessas coisas, certo?_

_Ah, eu queria deixar claro que quando o Draco disse "sanguessuga" ele se referia ao Ron, dizendo que ele era um amigo parasita._

_E aquela explicação sobre o que os gêmeos Weasley estavam fazendo em Hogwarts, eu coloquei por causa do toque que a _Lilavate_ me deu. Eu nem tinha percebido que eles não deviam estar na escola junto com a geração do Harry no sétimo ano._

_Demorei bem mais para atualizar e ainda foi um capítulo pequeno... Mas acho que todo mundo aqui sabe como as coisas ficam corridas no final do ano._

_Obrigada por ler e deixem reviews, elas são a razão de eu ainda gastar o meu tempo livre aqui! XP_


	4. Lifeless Body

**Hypnosis**

IV. Lifeless Body

Uma briga no vestiário, com meia dúzia de estudantes machucados e destruição da propriedade escolar (só um espelho quebrado na verdade). Eu esperava a bronca do século, mas tudo o que Dumbledore fez foi comunicar os pais e colocar os causadores da briga – eu, Potter e Weasley – em detenção.

E a detenção foi perder uma noite de sábado ajudando Hagrid com suas tarefas na Floresta Proibida.

- E você está _feliz_? – Pansy me perguntou incrédula.

Sinceramente, estou cercado de idiotas.

- Pansy, use seu cérebro. Essa detenção é perfeita para os meus planos. Eu não vou nem precisar ir escondido até a floresta, e ainda vou poder ficar de olho no Potter. – Sorri satisfeito. – Não poderia ter melhor oportunidade.

Ela voltou a andar, resmungando algo como "pirou de vez". Fingi que não ouvi e comecei a andar com ela. Nós estávamos nos afastando da sala do diretor, onde ela tinha ido para saber o que havia acontecido comigo, e fomos entrando em outro corredor, quando eu vi Black e Potter conversando, e segurei Pansy para que ela não nos entregasse.

- Ficou louco, Harry? – Black disse em sussurros. Ele estava irritado, _bem_ irritado. – Está querendo se exibir?

- Sirius...

- Não, você vai ouvir. Nunca mais faça isso. Sua imprudência pode nos custar caro e—

- Sirius! – Potter interrompeu-o quase gritando e depois se virou para nossa direção, e logo depois Black fez o mesmo.

Eu soltei Pansy, vendo que tínhamos sido descobertos, e saí do "esconderijo" andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os dois seguiram com os olhos meus movimentos enquanto eu e Parkinson saiamos do campo de vista deles.

Assim que estávamos longe o bastante, olhei para Pansy significantemente.

- Não tinha nada de estranho ali, Draco. Tudo o que vi foi um padrinho dando uma lição de moral em seu sobrinho bagunceiro. – Ela disse segura do que dizia.

- Mas a escolha de palavras dele foi bem suspeita.

Ela apenas suspirou cansada.

**-x-**

Hagrid preparava algumas lanternas e outros utensílios quando cheguei à sua cabana perto da Floresta Proibida para cumprir detenção. Devia estar atrasado, porque Potter e Weasley já pareciam entediados de tanto esperar.

- Até que enfim. – O ruivo sardento resmungou entre dentes. Potter apenas olhou para mim, e só consegui notar como seus olhos ficavam mais obscuros na luz fraca da cabana.

- Bom, - Hagrid disse, parecendo notar a hostilidade entre nós. – nossa tarefa hoje a noite é apenas verificar os arredores da floresta. Tenho encontrado alguns animais mortos e não é bom deixar os corpos perto dos terrenos da escola, pode atrair os lobos.

Eu arregalei os olhos. – Têm lobos nessa floresta?

- Existem coisas muito piores que lobos aqui, senhor Malfoy. – Ele disse naquele tom de contador de histórias de terror. Ótimo, tinha me esquecido que ele adorava contar essas besteiras para os alunos. Também tinha me esquecido que eu havia passado a acreditar nelas desde o incidente com o vampiro.

- Então que tipo de detenção é essa?Como podem expor alunos a um perigo tão grande? – Eu dramatizei, mas sabia que estava certo. Eles não podiam deixar adolescentes a mercê dos lobos e sei mais o quê que habitava a floresta.

Weasley, que de tão pálido nem parecia mais ter sardas, parecia concordar comigo pela primeira vez na vida.

- Não se preocupem, estarão seguros. Eu irei com você, senhor Weasley, e pode ter certeza que sei como lidar com qualquer coisa dessa floresta. – Hagrid disse, dando tapinhas na costa do ruivo, que pareceu um pouco menos amedrontado. – E você, senhor Malfoy, irá com o senhor Potter.

- E que tipo de segurança isso me dá? – Eu perguntei quase histérico.

Hagrid pareceu sem saber o que dizer, e Potter o interrompeu.

- Nós levaremos o Canino. – Ele disse como se fosse a solução de nossos problemas.

Eu olhei desconfiado para o enorme cão que estava deitado esparramado em cima de um tapete, em frente à lareira, e que em nenhum momento havia tentado defender seu território ou ao menos latir para nós. _Grande_ ajuda, realmente.

- Vamos logo que a noite vai ser longa. – Hagrid disse, abrindo a porta da cabana e saindo carregando um monte de tralhas. Canino trotou preguiçosamente atrás dele, como se estivesse em mais um dia de trabalho forçado.

Eu bufei irritado e comecei a segui-los sem pressa. Estava quase saindo quando pude ouvir a voz preocupada de Weasley.

- Você vai ficar bem, Harry?Posso pedir para trocar de lugar com Malfoy. Você sabe que ele é bem capaz de tentar te matar quando estiverem sozinhos.

Potter riu. – Eu vou ficar bem, Ron. Malfoy é quem devia estar com medo.

Eu senti um calafrio enquanto andava mais depressa para longe deles. Talvez eu devesse mesmo estar com medo, afinal, se Potter era mesmo o vampiro, o que o impediria de me matar enquanto estivéssemos somente nós dois, sem testemunhas por perto? Se bem que isso seria muito arriscado para ele – se eu aparecesse morto, ele seria o culpado. E Pansy e Blaise revelariam para todos que ele era um vampiro.

Ele não faria tamanha burrice, não havia motivos para temer.

Um pouco mais confiante, fiquei ao lado de Hagrid e esperei que os outros dois se juntassem a nós.

Hagrid pigarreou quando Potter e Weasley estavam próximos o bastante.

- Eu e o senhor Weasley vamos por ali. – Disse e apontou para o sul. – Vocês vão para a direção oposta. Não entrem muito fundo na floresta, fiquem onde sabem que conseguirão achar o caminho de volta facilmente. Se acaso se perderem, confiem em Canino, ele sabe o caminho de volta a cabana. E se acharem algum animal morto, apenas guardem a localização que depois eu cuido disso. – Ele parou, pensando se ainda faltava alguma instrução. – Em duas horas nos reencontraremos aqui.

Duas horas. Duas horas andando pela floresta. Procurando por bichos mortos. Com Potter. Era a noite dos meus sonhos.

Hagrid ofereceu-nos os utensílios, e eu peguei a lanterna e o cantil cheio d'água. Potter pegou uma corda – pra que diabos ele precisava de uma? – e outra lanterna. Eu fui à frente, em direção ao norte, com a lanterna acesa, enquanto podia ouvir Potter adulando Canino para que ele viesse conosco. Logo os dois estavam andando ao meu lado.

Depois de cinco minutos de caminhada e absoluto silêncio, Potter riu baixinho. Eu trinquei os dentes.

- O que foi? – Perguntei ríspido, virando meu rosto para olhar para ele, mas sem parar de andar.

Ele ergueu os olhos para o céu, também sem parar de andar. Como ele conseguia fazer aquilo sem tropeçar com tantas raízes no chão era um mistério para mim.

- Você. A semana toda pareceu me seguir por toda parte e agora age como se não quisesse que eu estivesse aqui.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Ele sabia?Sabia da minha investigação?Senti meu rosto queimar de vergonha por ter sido pego. Havia sido tão indiscreto assim?

Potter parou de olhar para cima, e virou seus olhos para mim. De noite, eles não eram do mesmo verde brilhante que eu vira no dia em que ele chegou; eles eram de um verde mais sombrio, mais escuro.

- O que procura, Draco?O que quer descobrir?

Eu parei de andar, e ele fez o mesmo instantaneamente. – Nada.

Ele riu de novo, e quando seus dentes brilharam na luz das nossas lanternas, lembrei-me daquela outra noite na floresta. Meus pêlos do braço já estavam arrepiados. Havia algo no jeito dele que me fazia querer dar um passo para frente, para ficar mais perto, ao mesmo tempo em que eu sabia que aquele desejo não parecia natural, como se não fosse um sentimento meu. Algo em mim me dizia para fugir.

- Vamos, Draco. – Potter voltou a falar, interrompendo meus pensamentos. – Diga, o que está tentando descobrir?

A voz dele era convincente. Parecia um pedido que eu nunca poderia recusar. Ele estava tentando me obrigar a fazer o que ele queria, e eu me sentia extremamente inclinado a fazer exatamente isso. Como alguém podia ter esse tipo de poder?

- Não. – Eu falei, e ele me olhou surpreso. Pelo visto aquilo sempre funcionava com as outras pessoas. Boa sorte da próxima vez, Potter. – Eu tenho minhas suspeitas sobre você e toda essa sua esquisitice. E eu_ vou_ descobrir.

Ele voltou a sorrir, mas não estava mais tão à vontade quanto antes, eu pude notar.

- Então eu vou facilitar as coisas para você. Não vou fugir mais. – Ele olhou bem nos meus olhos. – Sempre que me procurar, eu estarei por perto. Mas é isso mesmo que você quer?Não acha que é melhor continuar afastado?Não acha que é mais _seguro_ assim?

E Potter abriu um enorme sorriso, daqueles que dá para ver todos os dentes. Eu engoli seco, mas não recuei, porque eu sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer – estava tentando me deixar com medo.

- Ótimo. Agora eu não vou ter tanto trabalho. – Eu disse, escondendo minha apreensão. – Agora vamos continuar nossa tarefa. Já perdemos muito tempo parados.

Eu voltei a andar, e Canino, que estivera sentado todo o tempo em que eu e Potter estivemos conversando, começou a me seguir. Potter estava logo atrás.

Eu não soube por quanto tempo andamos em silêncio, porque minha cabeça estava muito ocupada com pensamentos sobre a nossa conversa. Cada vez parecia mais provável a minha teoria.

- Droga. – Potter resmungou a alguns passos atrás de mim.

Por um segundo eu pensei que ele estivesse lendo meus pensamentos, mas logo o facho de luz da minha lanterna encontrou alguma coisa no chão. Eu não conseguia ver exatamente o que era, porque estava muito longe, mas a poça de líquido escarlate deixava evidente que, seja lá o que fosse, devia estar morto.

- Achamos um! – Eu falei, e comecei a correr em direção ao animal.

- Não!Draco! – Pude ouvir Potter gritar, mas eu não o escutei, e não parei de correr.

Eu mal cheguei perto quando Potter me alcançou, me pegando pelo braço e me puxando para longe dali. Enquanto ele me arrastava, eu não conseguia dizer nada nem me mexer, tamanho o choque.

O corpo estendido sem vida no chão da Floresta Proibida não era de nenhum animal, mas sim de um homem.

**-x-**

Quando eu voltei a ter consciência do que ocorria ao meu redor, estava na cabana de Hagrid, sentado numa das poltronas gigantes em volta da lareira, Canino deitado perto dos meus pés.

- Você está bem? – Potter me perguntou, parecendo preocupado, sentado numa poltrona ao lado da minha.

- O que... – Eu comecei a falar, olhando para o fogo crepitando. Não consegui terminar minha pergunta, mas Potter parecia saber o que eu tinha em mente.

- Era um homem, velho demais para ser um estudante de Hogwarts, provavelmente um morador de Hogsmeade. Deve ter sido atacado pelos lobos enquanto andava pela floresta.

Eu olhei para ele e, apesar de sua expressão ser impossível de ser lida, eu tinha certeza que ele estava escondendo coisas de mim.

- O que vamos fazer? – Perguntei num fio de voz.

- Nada. Quando Hagrid voltar com Ron, daqui a uns quinze minutos, falarei para ele o que aconteceu. – Ele suspirou cansado. – Se quiser pode ir para o seu dormitório.

Chacoalhei minha cabeça em negação. Estava com medo, mas eu precisava saber o que acontecera. Havia tantas coisas que não se encaixavam, afinal, o que aquele homem poderia estar fazendo na floresta, tão longe de Hogsmeade?E Potter, como ele havia agido tão friamente diante de tudo aquilo?Não era para ele ter entrado em choque também?

Continuei observando Potter enquanto ele tinha o olhar perdido perto da lareira. Se ele fosse mesmo um vampiro, ele poderia estar mentindo para mim, ele poderia ter _matado_ aquele homem.

Fechei meus olhos, me encolhendo na poltrona. Talvez a investigação não valesse a pena mesmo. Talvez fosse perigoso demais.

* * *

_N/A: Mais um capítulo de Hypnosis! Dessa vez foi um pouquinho maior que o outro. E, hmm, com um pouco mais de mistério? Pobre Dray não sabe onde 'tá se metendo..._

_Ah! Próximo capítulo tem aula com o Sirius! *suspira*_

_p.s.: eu amo reviews!_


End file.
